


Беги, Тёма, беги

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, fluff??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Только от себя все равно не убежишь.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Беги, Тёма, беги

— Сережа! Ох, мамочки… Сереженька, иди сюда скорее!

Крик жены Сергей слышит уже в полудреме, и честно говоря, выныривать из этой сладкой неги сейчас для него пытке подобно. Он совсем недавно вернулся с ночной смены — уставший и злой, как собака. Он в последнее время почти всегда такой — с появлением в их семье нового члена вкалывать приходится в два раза усерднее. Но что поделать? Ради жены с сыном Дзюба горы свернуть готов, но прежде…прежде ему все-таки нужно немного _поспать._

— Сергей!

Признаться честно, в голове у него в какой-то момент даже мелькает мысль послать все к черту и сделать вид, что он так глубоко провалился в сон, что громкого крика жены попросту не услышал. Но голос у нее до того взволнованный, что следом возникает другая, тревожная мысль — а вдруг что-то случилось? Наталья редко позволяет себе тревожить мужа после ночной смены, каким-то совершенно немыслимым образом умудряясь даже их полуторагодовалого сорванца держать в узде. Тёма — ребенок беспокойный, балагур еще тот. Сладить с ним у молодых родителей — хорошо, у молодого _отца_ — до сих пор получается с трудом. Лезет везде, пакостничает, передвигаясь по квартире со скоростью света.

И это он еще не ходит даже.

— _Сережа!_

Мужчина откидывает пуховое одеяло, нехотя покидая такую теплую и манящую постель. Часы показывают половину десятого утра, а календарь — двадцать второе февраля. За окном метет так, что Сергей, в последний раз взглянув на расстеленную постель, ежится от холода неуютно и шаркает неторопясь в сторону гостиной.

В их маленькой гостиной тепло и уютно. А при виде жены с сыном отцу этого маленького семейства становится еще уютнее. Он опирается о дверной косяк и, зевнув смачно, расплывается в улыбке.

Наталья сидит на полу почти у самой двери, как есть — в его старом, бордовом халате на два, а то и три размера больше. Волосы ее, длинные и светлые, собраны в какой-то совсем уж небрежный хвост — Сергею, впрочем, нравится, — а глаза блестят так ярко-ярко, что Дзюба ловит себя на мысли, что, кажется, заново в нее влюбляется.

Как и сотни раз до этого.

— Ох, вот и ты! — заметив мужа на пороге комнаты, женщина хватает его за руку и тянет к себе, усаживая рядом. — Сереженька, Тёма наш, кажется, вот-вот первые шаги сделает!

Остатки сна в этот момент как рукой снимает. Дзюба-старший переводит полный восторга взгляд с растроганной жены на деловито рассматривающего поверхность дубовой полки сына.

Артёма немного качает из стороны в сторону — с непривычки, видимо. На ногах он стоит, не держась при этом за что-то, впервые. И как твердо!

Ну, то есть почти почти твердо.

— Давай же, сынок, иди к маме с папой, — подбодряет Артёма Наташа, распахивая для него свои объятия. Мальчонка смотрит на мать важно-важно — ну еще бы, такие трюки вытворяет! — после чего переводит взгляд голубых глаз на отца. Сергей отвечает сыну взаимностью: смотрит также важно и с уважением, а потом кивает, подбадривая.

И Тёма делает шаг.

— Смотри, пошел! — восклицает Наталья, хватая мужа за руку. Сергей смотрит на сына, изо всех сил пытающегося сохранить равновесие, во все глаза, наблюдает за каждым движением, проговаривая про себя, словно мантру: _«Давай, малец, у тебя получится!»_.

Действительно, получается.

Артём перебирает маленькими ножками торопливо. К счастливым родителям он не бежит — _мчит._

— Правда пошел! — не может сдержать радости женщина. В глазах у нее блестят слезы, когда сын, громко хохоча, падает прямо в ее объятия. Она обнимает сына крепко-крепко, а Сергей обнимает уже их обоих — тоже _крепко-крепко._

— Скажешь тоже, пошел, — улыбается мужчина, целуя жену в висок. Он треплет Тёму по мягким, светлым волосам и добавляет гордо: — Не пошел — _побежал._

***

— Беги, Тём, быстрее!

Артём бежит. Несется что есть мочи, поднимая в воздух клубы пыли. Мальчишка пыхтит от усталости, но останавливаться даже и не думает — знает, что на хвосте у него шустрый Самедов, которому мяч этот несчастный забрать — раз плюнуть. Стоит только дать слабину, замедлиться, просто оглянуться — все, пиши пропало.

Артём не может этого допустить.

— Ну же, Артём, _ну…_

Забить мяч в чужие ворота — для Дзюбы дело принципа. Команду спасти надо, несмотря ни на что, ведь дворовый футбол — это вам не хухры-мухры, если что! Да и Самедову нос утереть Артёму будет в высшей степени приятно.

Если добежит.

— Да блин, Артём!

Падать обидно. А самое главное — Тёма совсем не понимает, как так вышло. Вот как можно было споткнуться о собственную ногу? Дзюба вскрикивает от боли, когда валится на землю, и тут же заходится в диком кашле. Словно в довесок. Пыль неприятно щиплет глаза, забивается в нос и рот, оседая неприятной тяжестью в легких. Локти саднят жутко — да и коленки, к слову, тоже, — а новая майка с Человеком-пауком, судя по всему, безнадежно испорчена. Только Артёму абсолютно все равно, если честно. Ни капельки не обидно ни за угробленную футболку, ни за разбитые в кровь руки и ноги. Обидно наблюдать за летящим с легкой подачи Саши в аут мячом, который ему, Тёме, в чужие ворота забить так и не удалось.

— Не судьба, видимо, — улыбается Самедов довольно и беззаботно жмет плечами. Артём хмурится, провожая Сашу полным ненависти взглядом, и раздосадованно бьет кулаком по земле. Ну, ничего. Он ему еще покажет!

— Артём, чего ты там разлегся? — Дзюба не очень понимает, кто на него кричит. Да и какая, собственно говоря, разница? Артём рывком принимает вертикальное положение, морщась от легкого покалывания в разодранных коленках, и, утерев и без того чумазый нос, оглядывает их импровизированное поле придирчиво. Мяч вбрасывать берется раздосадованный Смолов, щеголяя по полю в своих белоснежных шортах. Артём смотрит на них и диву дается — как он их еще не измазал ни в чем?

— Артём!

Дважды повторять ему не приходится — стоит мячу вновь оказаться на поле, Тёма уже на полпути к нему. Огибает Алана ловко, без особого труда отбирая у Дзагоева мяч. Сокомандники ликуют.

— Беги, Тёма, беги!

Тёма бежит.

***

Артёму восемь и в его возрасте бояться монстров под кроватью как-то, наверное, несолидно.

А он боится. До дрожи в коленках и потных ладошек.

Признаться в этом до ужаса стыдно, ведь даже младшая сестра, которой, на секундочку, всего четыре, давно уже спит без родителей и включенного ночника. А Артёму страшно — действительно страшно, — и он прячется под одеялом, задыхаясь от окутывающей в тот же миг духоты. Решать, что важнее — мнимая безопасность или глоток свежего воздуха, — приходится быстро, и младший Дзюба все-таки выбирает второе. О чем, если честно, довольно скоро жалеет. За окном бушует невероятной силы ветер, и ветки многолетнего тополя, в тусклом свете фонаря больше похожие на чьи-то сморщенные руки, с силой хлещут по стеклу, заставляя Тёму вздрагивать снова и снова. Артём отворачивается, вновь накрываясь одеялом с головой, и глядит не моргая на приоткрытую дверь. Тени на стенах сливаются в причудливые фигуры, и мальчишке становится ну вот совсем не по себе.

— Да брось, — шепчет он, зажмурившись, — это все тебе только кажется. Нет тут нико…

Скрип половиц раздается неожиданно и очень-очень громко, заставляя Тёму буквально задохнуться от ужаса. Мальчик больше не сдерживается: откидывает одеяло резко и бежит со всех ног, словно боится, что если он замешкается, то монстры не дадут ему уйти — схватят за лодыжку и утащат к себе под кровать.

Дикий, первобытный ужас.

— Тёма? — Наталья сонно моргает, глядя на стоящего на пороге их с мужем комнаты сына. Артём мнется в дверях неловко, прежде чем сказать тихонечко:

— Можно я сегодня с вами посплю?

Женщина улыбается и кивает. Повторять дважды ей даже и не нужно — Тёма в мгновение ока пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и уже через какую-то долю секунды ворочается по-хозяйски, пытаясь устроится между родителями поудобней.

— О, началось, — бормочет Сергей сквозь сон недовольно. — Взрослый кабан, а все к родителям спать гоняет.

А в следующее мгновение мужчина закидывает на сына руку, прижимая к себе. Артём улыбается.

Ну, вот. Теперь не страшно.

***

Артём задыхается. Он чертовски устал и, кажется, вот-вот упадет. Но сдаваться нельзя, падать — тем более, поэтому Дзюба, не обращая внимания на горящие огнем легкие, собирает силы в кулак и бежит дальше, намереваясь сделать-таки то, что должен — забить Луневу во что бы то ни стало.

— Дзюба, разрази меня гром, ты не один на поле! — Станислав Саламович орет, разве что не пылая от возмущения. — Отдай пас Смолову!

— Артём, я открыт, — словно в подтверждение слов тренера кричит Федя, но Дзюба упрямо ведет мяч к цели.

— Еще чуть-чуть… — шепчет Тёма, не отрываясь глядя на вмиг напрягшегося Андрея, готового костьми лечь, но отбить этот мяч. К счастью, до этого не доходит — вовремя подоспевает Денис и выбивает мяч прямо в аут.

От досады Артём готов волком выть.

— Все, стоп, сил моих больше нет на это смотреть, — орет Черчесов с кромки поля. — На сегодня хватит с вас, обалдуи. Жду в раздевалке!

Тренер зыркает злобно в сторону осевшего на мокрую траву Артёма, но больше не говорит ничего — скрывается в тени тренировочной базы. Команда неторопясь следует за ним, оживленно переговариваясь и смеясь. Дзюба следит за товарищами по команде исподлобья, неудачную попытку забить он переживает тяжело. Ну вот как так? Он ведь так старается, а все без толку! Кажется, даже собственное тело устроило ему бойкот. Это самое _по-ло-во-е со-зре-ва-ни-е_ ударило по нему ну совсем уж неожиданно, и Артём теперь должен с этим считаться, в ногах собственных, вытягивающихся каждый день сантиметров на пять, путаться. Они ему теперь словно чужие, не его вовсе, и Дзюбу это до того бесит, что хочется психануть и плюнуть на все и всех.

— Не расстраивайся, Тём, в следующий раз обязательно получится, — Денис улыбается широко и по-доброму, хлопает Тёму по плечу и двигается неторопливо в сторону раздевалки. Артём смотрит Черышеву вслед задумчиво. Эта христианская доброта товарища, наверное, должна бы его злить, но Артём, вопреки — _своему_ — здравому смыслу, не вспыхивает, словно спичка, воспринимая чужое ободрение так, как должен, — спокойно и даже с благодарностью.

Денис — хороший парень. И талантливый футболист. Очень талантливый — даже Станислав Саламович, обыкновенно скупой на комплименты, это признал, отметив техничность мальчишки.

Талантливый, техничный. А еще очень-очень шустрый. Артёму, как бы ни хотелось, с ним не тягаться. По крайней мере, пока. А до тех пор… Денис — сильный соперник. А зачем соперничать, когда можно дружить?

Дзюба так и делает: малодушно бежит от навязанного правилами игры соперничества, на следующей же тренировке забирая Дениса себе в команду.

Но это ведь не плохо, правда?

***

— И как тебе только не стыдно, Оля?

Артём смотрит на сестру с непередаваемой жалостью. В глазах у девочки — голубых-голубых, прямо как у него самого — стоят слезы. Оля смотрит на осколки на полу почти с обидой — ну как же так? Она ведь эту вазу уродливую не трогала даже! Так почему ее винят в том, что она не делала?

Артём смотрит на сестру со львиной долей вины. Ведь вазу эту разбил он.

— Я ничего не разбивала, мамочка, — Кнопочка, как ласково называет сестру Тёма, взмахивает руками раздосадованно, словно надеется, что так сможет переубедить рассерженную мать. Но женщину, чья любимая ваза и лежит на темном полу пестрыми черепками, это не особо убеждает. Наталья лишь хмурится сильнее, раздосадованная тем, что дочь вину признавать не хочет. Ей почему-то даже в голову не приходит, что виноват может быть притихший в углу Артём, глядящий на мать со смесью страха и вины.

Он хочет признаться, правда. В конце концов, Оля ведь не должна страдать из-за того, что натворил он, верно? Но признаться в содеянном оказывается сложнее, чем ему кажется изначально. Губы словно онемели — отказываются шевелиться по его хотению, и Тёма морщится скорбно, жалостливо глядя на плачущую сестру.

— Ну, раз ты упрямишься и не хочешь признаваться в своей шалости, — говорит Наталья строго, — то придется мне делать по-плохому. Я этого не хотела, но ты меня вынуждаешь. Ты наказана, Ольга. Никаких прогулок после школы и никакого телевизора!

Девочка смотрит на мать с таким ужасом в глазах, что Артём все-таки решается. Он скажет. Скажет!

— Мам… — зовет мальчик робко, но в этот момент в окно их гостиной прилетает камешек. А следом раздается громкое:

— Тё-ё-ёма-а, выходи!

Дзюба смотрит на окно почти испуганно. Они с пацанами договорились матч провести — у них с Кокориным наполеоновские планы, взять реванш у старших мальчишек с Самедовым во главе надо обязательно. А если он признается сейчас, то мама наверняка его накажет и гулять не отпустит. И тогда плакал и их матч, и такой желанный реванш…

— Ты что-то хотел, Артём? — спрашивает Наталья, глядя на сына вопросительно. Артём переводит взгляд с насупившейся сестры на огорченную мать и тяжело вздыхает.

— Можно я к мальчишкам во двор пойду? — спрашивает он, глядя на сестру виновато. — Мы в футбол поиграть хотели…

Оля в этот момент всхлипывает, и у Артёма от этого прямо-таки сердце сжимается.

— Ну, иди, — соглашается мама, — только ненадолго. А ты, Ольга, ступай в свою комнату.

Девочка всхлипывает в очередной раз и смотрит на старшего брата с нескрываемой обидой. Тёма открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — извиниться, возможно, — но тут с улицы вновь раздается голос Сашки.

— Артём?

— Бегу! — отвечает Дзюба и мчит в свою комнату одеваться.

Про вазу матери он так ничего и не говорит.

***

Артёму четырнадцать, когда в семье все внезапно идет на разлад. Тёма уж не скажет сейчас, когда все вдруг стало _так_ — страшно, непонятно, _больно,_ — но он наверняка скажет, что все на свете готов отдать, чтобы все стало так, как было прежде.

_Хо-ро-шо._

Оле десять. Она мало понимает. Смотрит на напряженных родителей удивленно, когда они, не поделив место у плиты, принимаются собачиться прямо при детях. Осознание того, что они тут не одни и что, возможно, стоило бы вести себя посдержаннее, приходит к Сергею с Натальей всего мгновение спустя — мужчина извиняется перед женой и, улыбнувшись натянуто, целует ее в висок. Наталья отмахивается беззаботно и протягивает сыну чашку с зеленым чаем. Артём ненавидит зеленый чай. И ситуацию эту _дурацкую_ тоже ненавидит. Ведь Оля маленькая, она ничего не понимает, поэтому ее стараются в это не втягивать.

А со старшим сыном это почему-то не работает.

Артём чувствует себя одеялом — старым и протертым, с многочисленными цветными заплатами, пестреющими то тут, то там. Родители тянут его из стороны в сторону, каждый к себе, надеясь заручиться поддержкой _взрослого_ ребенка. У Артёма никто не спрашивает, хочет ли он быть _взрослым_ на таких условиях — у Артёма вообще мало что спрашивают, продолжая тягать его каждый в свою сторону безжалостно.

_«Кого ты здесь поддержишь, сынок?»._

Тёма никого поддерживать не хочет. Тёма хочет, чтобы его родители вспомнили, что они — его _родители_ , которых он любит одинаково сильно. Почему же он должен разрываться между двумя близкими ему людьми?

_«Не нужно общаться с ним, пожалуйста»._

— _Хватит, прекратите…_

Артём не знает, какой именно момент становится для него переломным, но в одно мгновение ему так _надоедает_ терпеть это все, что он по-настоящему пускается в бега. Собирает свои немногочисленные пожитки и бежит из дома, вот прямо куда глаза глядят.

_«Маме будет тяжело»._

Он знает.

_«Папа будет переживать»._

Еще бы.

Но Тёме в те минуты бессильной ярости, честно говоря, откровенно на все _наплевать._ Он бежит от всего и сразу — от проблем, от непрекращающихся ссор и склок, от необходимости разрываться на части, от бесконечной _боли_ , за последние несколько месяцев ставшей верной его спутницей. И только тогда, когда он вырывается из этого капкана — хотя бы на мгновение, — вдыхает полной грудью холодный ноябрьский воздух, она все же ненадолго его отпускает. Дает нормально мыслить, дышать, _жить._ Хотя бы чуть-чуть, хотя бы самую капельку.

На ночь его пускает к себе Кокорин. Тёме всегда он нравился — веселый, взбалмошный балагур. Совсем как он, Тёма. Они и так всегда друг друга без слов понимали, а теперь уж… Сашка хорошо знает, через что Дзюба сейчас проходит — даже слишком хорошо, пожалуй. А потому без вопросов соглашается приютить друга у себя на пару дней, выдумав какую-то совершенно неправдоподобную историю для матери. Но она ведется, и Артём остается у Кокориных на целых два дня.

А потом за ним приходит отец — осунувшийся и злой.

— Пойдем, — говорит он до страшного спокойно и даже голос не повышает. Артём беспомощно оглядывается на друга — _лучшего друга_ , — но все же безропотно следует за отцом, не решаясь создавать людям, давшим ему, пусть и ненадолго, крышу над головой, еще больше проблем.

До дома они с Сергеем идут молча.

Мама встречает Тёму со слезами на глазах, но не говорит ни слова. Вместо этого она крепко-крепко обнимает сына — Артём чувствует, как она дрожит — и, чмокнув того в светлую макушку, скрывается в комнате сестры, закрывшись там на замок.

— А где ты был? — Оля тоже обнимает брата очень крепко, глядя на него с немым вопросом в глазах. Дзюба не решается отвечать — а что ответишь? — лишь подхватывает девочку на руки и, чмокнув свою Кнопку в лоб, несет ее в свою комнату. Если родители в очередной раз закатят скандал, он хотя бы сможет ее на что-нибудь отвлечь.

Только родители, очевидно, скандалить больше не намерены.

Проходя мимо _бывшей_ родительской спальни, Артём видит, как отец закидывает вещи в большую дорожную сумку. И уходит он той же ночью, прежде поцеловав обоих детей в лоб. Оля крепко спит, Артём — нет, но папа об этом не знает. Он сидит какое-то время перед кроватью сына — сегодня брат с сестрой ночуют вместе, — глядит на детей до того печально, что мальчику хочется крикнуть отчаянно: «Не уходи, останься».

Но Артём не решается.

Сергей закрывает за собой дверь беззвучно — сначала в детскую, а затем и входную.

Сергей, как и Тёма, тоже бежит.

***

С Кристиной они знакомятся, как в тех дурацких комедиях: сталкиваются на улице, рассыпав пожитки друг друга на километры вокруг. И тут же влюбляются, конечно, — по закону жанра ведь.

Им обоим по восемнадцать, когда они идут в ЗАГС. Родители, впервые за четыре года с момента развода, сходятся во мнении, в один голос крича, что пара торопится. Совсем ведь дети еще, да и знакомы без году неделя — кто женится-то после шести месяцев знакомства? Но Тёме, как и Кристине, впрочем, абсолютно плевать на советы родственников. Артём и Кристина молоды и бесконечно влюблены — что еще нужно для счастья?

То, что они _действительно_ поторопились, становится ясно уже через пару месяцев. Девушка до последнего цепляется за остатки того, что когда-то делало их единым целым. Но любви — _ее любви_ — в какой-то момент становится попросту недостаточно. День за днем этот брак медленно, но верно превращается в пытку, многочисленные разногласия становятся лишь глубже и серьезней, и Артём в какой-то момент понимает вдруг решение отца уйти. И дело даже не в том, что Тёма _привык_ бегать… Скорее, в том, что так действительно _проще_ — и для Кристины, и для него самого.

Поэтому он, в конце концов, и предлагает ей развод.

— Хорошо, — Кристина соглашается быстро. Ведь в одиночку тащить на себе утопающего, который, кроме того, еще и не хочет быть спасен, довольно натужно, знаете ли. И Артём, наверное, даже не испытывает сожаления по этому поводу.

Артёму становится вдруг легко-легко.

***

С Игорем Артём знакомится через Дениса.

Сам Черышев сваливается Тёме на голову, почти как снег в июне — объявляется в кофейне, где Артём по иронии судьбы работает уже третий год, — и Дзюба, если честно, безумно ему рад.

— Какими судьбами, Черешня? — Артём стискивает друга детства в объятиях так, что тот хрипит утробно, прося «пощадить». Ну, а что поделать? Тёма скучал. Черышев укатил в солнечную Испанию классе в восьмом, и любвеобильный Артём, ко всем своим товарищам — а особенно футбольным — испытывавший всегда особую любовь и привязанность, что уж таить, по улыбчивому Денису скучал.

И вот он здесь.

— Родителей навестить приехал, — улыбается Денис.

— Так они же…

— Три года назад обратно вернулись. А я вот остался. Полюбилась мне Испания, что говорить.

Денис, как и в детстве, болтает без умолку. Да ему и положено, если подумать. Жизнь у него оказывается насыщеннее некуда: в далекой Испании он обосновался конкретно, невестой обзавелся, а самое главное — к огромному Тёминому восторгу, он до сих пор играет в футбол. Профессионально. Серьезно. Как они все когда-то мечтали.

— И как оно? — спрашивает Дзюба, затаив дыхание. Глаза у него горят, а сердце, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнет от восторга и волнения. На Дениса он смотрит с таким восхищением, что щеки его заливаются краской.

— Хорошо, — Черышев смущенно улыбается. — Очень хорошо, по правде говоря. Даже лучше, чем я мог мечтать.

— Офигенно, — выдыхает Артём. — Завидую. По-хорошему, конечно.

— А сам ты не играешь больше? — удивляется Денис. — Ты ведь так хорош был…

— Не сложилось, увы, — Дзюба, честно, пытается скрыть разочарование в голосе, но получается паршиво. Может быть, дело все в том, что осознание того, что с футболом у него не сложилось, — последствие исключительно _его собственных_ решений, наваливается тяжелым грузом… Никто ведь не запрещает ему об этом сожалеть, да?

Денис глядит на бывшего товарища задумчиво, взвешивая, очевидно, все «за» и «против», но в итоге все же говорит:

— А не хочешь молодость вспомнить, а? — спрашивает он весело. Артёмов взгляд тут же загорается интересом. — Мы тут с парнями матч любительский организовать решили. Многие наши знакомые тоже будут. Ты как?

— Спрашиваешь, — улыбается Дзюба во все тридцать два. — Я за любой движ.

Движ оказывается не любым, а вполне себе грандиозным. Эдакий товарищеский матч двух топовых клубов РПЛ, не иначе. Знакомых оказывается действительно много: показывается и Смолов, в перерыве между советами директоров все так же гоняющий мяч во дворе, и Лунев, тоже напрочь погрязший в профессиональном футболе. А самой большой неожиданностью для Артёма оказывается все-таки Саламыч, вышедший на поле, чисто чтобы ~~заобнимать~~ погонять бывших подопечных.

Но больше оказывается все-таки новых лиц. Среди которых и засвечивается Игорь.

Акинфеев выходит играть за команду соперника, и как вратарь тут же привлекает Тёмино внимание отличной по цветовой гамме формой — пурпурной. Вот просто до безобразия.

— Это что за симпатичная дама в лиловом пеньюаре? — хохочет Дзюба, невольно привлекая внимание вратаря. Тот хмурится, не понимая сперва, как ему на это чудо реагировать, после чего улыбается язвительно и сладко-сладко так говорит:

— Место мебели в раздевалке, разве нет?

Черышев изо всех сил сдерживает смех, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается от изумления Тёмино лицо.

— Думаю, вы сойдетесь, — улыбается Денис, хлопая Дзюбу по плечу. Артём морщится, с садистским удовольствием представляя, как разбомбит этого вратаришку в пух и прах.

Но это оказывается не так уж и просто.

Для любителя Акинфеев играет действительно хорошо. Не хуже профессионала Лунева, во всяком случае. Забить ему оказывается тяжело — Артём весь потом исходит, пытаясь в этом хоть немного преуспеть. Удача улыбается ему только в связке с Черышевым, и Дзюба так этому радуется, словно самому Яшину пробил, не иначе. В итоге их товарищеский матч заканчивается со счетом один-один, и лично Артёма это вполне устраивает. Настолько устраивает, что он вылавливает Игоря у раздевалки и приглашает на кофе.

Игорь не отказывается.

Несмотря на остроту языка, в обычных условиях Акинфеев оказывается вполне себе добродушным. А еще очень интересным собеседником и личностью в целом. Выстраивать с ним общение получается настолько легко, что Артём впервые с момента расставания с Кристиной чувствует какой-то невероятный душевный подъем от знакомства с близким по духу человеком. Да и чего уж кривить душой — Артём по-настоящему к Игорю проникается.

А потом еще.

И еще.

И еще раз.

У Дзюбы есть ощущение, что он наступает на одни и те же грабли, просто немного в другой интерпретации. Развитие отношений — _дружеских_ , безусловно — отдаленно напоминает ему то, как все кружилось-вертелось у них с Кристиной. Поэтому в какой-то момент Артём, отчаянно пытаясь не поддаваться панике, пытается сдать назад. Правда буксует по полной программе.

Потому что в Игоре его совершенно внезапно восхищает все. От мрачного чувства юмора, которое Акинфеев каким-то абсолютно неведомым Тёме образом умудряется сочетать с абсолютно непотребными, пошлыми шутками, до его внешней, прости господи, привлекательности. Сколько бы Артём ни шутил про «лиловый пеньюар» — пусть и абсолютно беззлобно, — стоит признать, что на Игоре с его телосложением сидит эта форма абсолютно органично. Как и черная. И зеленая. И любая, мать его, другая одежда — от обычных джинс с растянутой серой футболкой до обычных трусов-семейников, в которых он как-то встречал неожиданно завалившегося к нему домой Дзюбу.

(Артём эту картину не может изгнать из головы неделями)

Но больше всего в Игоре Артёма восхищают его глаза: восхитительно карие, с зеленоватыми вкраплениями у самого зрачка. Артёму они напоминают о детстве, о совместных, _семейных_ , поездках в лес поздней весной. Дзюбе иногда даже кажется, что, глядя в эти глаза, он действительно переносится в лес: слышит шелест листьев, пение птиц и даже может вдохнуть чистый лесной воздух, перемешенный с запахом хвои и лесной коры.

Это сводит с ума и пугает до чертиков. Артём чувствует острую потребность _убежать_ — быстро, без оглядки, — ведь это же по сути своей…странно? Он ведь не должен испытывать это по отношение к Игорю — да к любому мужчине в принципе! Это ведь…

_Неправильно._

— Тём?

Дзюба вздрагивает, когда Игорь резко нарушает эту уютную ночную тишину. Такую _безопасную._ Артём смотрит на Игоря, очень-очень близкого, идущего с ним по безлюдному парку рука об руку, настороженно. Потому что до жути боится, что не может больше доверять себе. Потому что сколько бы он ни отрицал действительно очевидное, того факта, что он испытывает к Акинфееву _что-то_ , это отменить все равно не может.

Как бы он ни хотел.

~~Пусть он и не хочет.~~

— Чего ты, Игорек? — Артём лишь надеется, что голос его звучит уверенно, а не дрожит, как у школьницы перед первым поцелуем. Потому что это было бы странно. Странно ведь, да?

Игорь, кажется, тоже погружен в свои мысли. Он останавливается вдруг, с невероятным интересом принявшись разглядывать носки своих светлых кроссовок. А потом поднимает вдруг голову резко, заглядывая Дзюбе прямо в глаза, и Артём вздрагивает непроизвольно, обескураженный такой резкой сменой настроения.

Зрачки у Игоря закрывают радужку почти полностью.

— Ты, если что, бей меня со всей силы, — говорит он хрипло, и Тёма хмурится, абсолютно не понимая, к чему это клонит Акинфеев. А когда он резко сокращает расстояние между ними и хватает за шею властно, Артём и вовсе теряется, замирая, словно олень в свете фар. Поэтому целует Игорь скорее каменное изваяние, нежели живого человека.

А вот Игорь был им, человеком. Живым и теплым. И губы у него были теплые, неожиданно мягкие и очень мятные на вкус. Такие, какие Артём и представлял.

(А он представлял)

Сам поцелуй выходит мимолетным и до того невинным, если не сказать целомудренным, что Тёма бы даже посмеялся, наверное, если бы мог хотя бы соображать после всего… _этого_. Но соображать не получается. В голове царит полный хаос, заправляет которым абсолютная паника и непреодолимое желание _бежать._

_«Бежатьбежатьбежать»._

— Тём? — зовет его Игорь негромко, и Дзюба отмирает, тут же кидаясь прочь. Он не знает, как это все объяснить — с одной стороны, сбылась мечта, а с другой… А что «с другой»?

С другой, он, черт возьми, трус, которому проще сбежать, чем сесть и обсудить все по-взрослому. Потому что, когда Акинфеев начинает заваливать его сообщениями и звонками, Артём малодушно игнорирует все попытки мужчины связаться. Это продолжается несколько дней, прежде чем Игорю, о гордости которого можно легенды слагать, это все же надоедает.

_«Лучше бы ты мне рожу набил»._

Это сообщение Артём получает, сидя на детской площадке. После этого все стихает — должно стихнуть, Артём не сомневается, — и от этого становится неожиданно грустно. Тоска накатывает неконтролируемым потоком, и Дзюба в какой-то момент даже головой об стенку биться готов, лишь бы избавиться от этого гнетущего чувства пустоты, разрастающегося прямо в груди. А чего уж теперь истерить? Сам ведь, откровенно говоря, виноват. Был ведь шанс, да только вот упустил. Сам.

— Тёма, солнце мое, ну сколько можно бегать? — Артём дергается, стоит молодой мамочке окликнуть свое дитя.

А действительно — сколько? Артём крепко задумывается: когда он в последний раз бежал не от чего-то, а за чем-то, куда-то, _к кому-то?_ Он так привык убегать _от всего_ — от монстров под кроватью, от соперничества, от ответственности, от проблем, — что теперь, кажется, бежит даже от собственного…счастья?

_«Так, может, хватит уже бежать?»._

Действительно. Хватит. И нужно ведь с чего-то начинать, верно?

— Сынок? — Наталья не скрывает своего удивления. Артём в последнее время редко появляется у матери, занятый собственными загонами и проблемами.

— Пустишь? — Артём улыбается криво. Женщина фыркает.

— Спрашиваешь.

Наталья тут же принимается хлопотать на кухне, вознамерившись накормить блудного сына как следует. Дзюба наблюдает за матерью пристально, вздыхает тяжело и встает со своего места, подходя к женщине и обнимая ее со спины.

— Тёма, ты чего? — удивляется Наталья, так и замерев с ножом в руках. Артем устраивает подбородок на маминой макушке и говорит тихо-тихо, намереваясь признаться в давным-давно содеянной пакости:

— Помнишь ту вазу уродливую, что на комоде в гостиной стояла?

— Вазу? — конечно, она не помнит — ни вазу, ни то, как наказала за нее маленькую Ольгу. Да и какая уж разница? Столько лет ведь прошло. Но Тёме отчего-то очень-очень важно рассказать.

— Ага. Ты еще Олю тогда наказала за нее.

— И что же с ней?

Артём вздыхает.

— А это я ее тогда разбил.

***

Артём понятия не имеет, где работает Акинфеев. Зато он прекрасно знает, где он живет. Поэтому караулит он его там почти до самого вечера, исследовав весь двор за все это время вдоль и поперек. Удивительно, что бабульки, наблюдавшие за ним с лавочек у подъезда, так и не вызвали полицию. Наверняка же за домушника приняли.

А Игорь приезжает только в девятом часу. Помятый и уставший. Зато в деловом костюме — в нем Акинфеева Артём видит впервые.

— Не обессудь, но лиловый пеньюар на тебе смотрится органичней.

Игорь вздрагивает и оборачивается резко, встречаясь с Дзюбой лицом к лицу. Акинфеев щурится подозрительно и тянет:

— Неужели?

— Ага, — Артём улыбается добродушно, надеясь, что в ответ улыбнется и Игорь. Но увы. Впрочем, отступать Артём не намерен, поэтому он, хитро прищурившись, добавляет: — А еще побуждает во мне желание с тебя его _снять._

Игорь замирает, думая, очевидно, что ему показалось. И прежде чем он все же приходит в себя, Дзюба делает шаг навстречу и касается своими губами Игоревых — таких же теплых и мягких, как он помнит.

Поцелуй выходит еще более смазанным, чем предыдущий, их _первый_ поцелуй, вовсе напоминая легкий чмок в чужие губы. Игорь отстраняется первым и глядит на нависшего над ним Артёма изумленно, словно не веря себе самому, что это сейчас действительно с ним происходит. Он оглядывается опасливо — черт возьми, а Артём о бабульках и не подумал даже! — после чего обращает свой взор обратно на Тёму — раскрасневшегося и смущенного.

— Что же… Стало быть, ты набегался? — спрашивает Игорь деловито, а между строк Дзюба слышит едва уловимые нотки надежды.

Артём улыбается и качает головой отрицательно. И прежде чем Игорь успевает опомниться, наклоняется к нему близко-близко и шепчет едва слышно:

— _Добежал._


End file.
